The present invention relates generally to disposable undergarments, and in particular, to an undergarment having an absorbent composite, and to the method for the use thereof.
Disposable undergarments can be configured in many different forms. For example, disposable absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. In some configurations, the garment is formed from an absorbent composite attached to a front and back portions of a body chassis. Often, the body chassis and/or the absorbent composite can be overly bulky, resulting in unsightly bulges and discontinuities in the surface of the clothing that is worn over the undergarment. Over time, the bulkiness can also lead to a reduced fit of the undergarment to the body of the user.
Therefore the need remains for an improved undergarment that conforms to the body of the user during use without interference from bulky materials.